The present invention relates to the field of characterizing condensable compounds outgassed from organic films during heating; more specifically, an apparatus and a method for characterizing the cleanability of polymerized sublimate.
In the field of semiconductor manufacturing, lithography thermal heating processes may be used to cure organic films. The lithography process may include UV lithography, extreme UV (EUV) lithography, and electron-beam (e-beam) lithography. All organic materials used in lithography processes (such as photoresists, optical planarization materials, and anti-reflective coatings) outgas condensable compounds during post-apply bake and other thermal processes. The condensable compounds can subsequently condense on processing equipment surfaces.